Being in Love Too Isn't Comfortable
by TheVampireLucinda
Summary: Tanahashi takes a bath after his G1 match against Nakamura.


**Title** : Being in Love Too Isn't Comfortable

 **Featuring** : Hiroshi Tanahashi/Shinsuke Nakamura

 **Disclaimer** : Slash! Rated M!

 **Summary** : Tanahashi takes a bath after his G1 match against Nakamura.

 _A/N: Inspired by a weird combination of a picture of Tanahashi in a damn tub, and a Gackt song...because reasons. I swear I'm not drunk._

* * *

Shinsuke opened the door to his apartment, the scent of roses, vanilla, and spice assaulting his senses instantly.

"What...in...the...hell...?"

The King of Strong Style stepped cautiously into his home, on high alert. Home invasions and break ins were rare in Japan...but not impossible. Surely, there would be some sign of a break-in, though, right?

As he listened, Shinsuke could hear the faint sound of water splashing, coming from the direction of his bathroom.

His confusion grew as he approached the small room. Surely a burglar wouldn't take a bath while robbing the place...?

More baffled than cautious, Shinsuke threw open the door, and his jaw promptly hit the white-tiled floor.

Hiroshi Tanahashi's slightly-startled face greeted him, followed by a barely-audible, "Oh."

For a long moment, neither man spoke, both simply staring. The situation made no sense...and yet, here they were.

Shinsuke swallowed hard, trying to gather enough spit in his suddenly-dry mouth to speak. Tana was sitting there, his long hair soaking wet and plastered to his neck and shoulders. His muscular legs were drawn up to his chest, as though he'd been playing in the steaming water. The thought made Shinsuke's voice catch in his throat, somewhere between a laugh and a moan.

Somehow, Hiroshi always took his breath away.

Thankfully, Tana spoke first.

"Sorry, Shin-kun. I was too keyed up after the fight, and I wanted to see if you were interested in grabbing food. You know...to show that there were no hard feelings between us after our match." Nakamura flinched at that, but Tanahashi continued before he could comment.

"Anyway, I tried to find you afterwards, when I left the ring, but someone told me you'd already gone home. I came straight here, but, obviously, you were still out. I had rushed, so I was still sweaty and sore, so I decided to take a bath to get clean and relaxed..." His voice trailed off, a small smile on his lips as he hugged his knees and looked shyly down into the water.

"It's been a while since we've been in this situation, huh?"

Shinsuke didn't know, exactly, how to respond. A storm of emotions raged inside of him—pain, because of the loss, anger, because he lost to _this man_ , excitement, because Tanahashi was as beautiful and sexy as always, and joy because...

Well, every time he was near Hiroshi Tanahashi, Shinsuke Nakamura felt joy.

"You're fucking ridiculous," Nakamura sighed at last, leaning against the door frame and folding his arms. Tanahashi seemed to relax somewhat at that, letting out a breath that he'd been holding.

"I'm not mad," Shinsuke explained. "A bit disappointed that I lost to you again...but, it is what it is." He ran a hand through his own hair, still messy from his match. "And no hard feelings. I'd love to eat. I'm starving."

Hiroshi nodded happily. "I can cook, if you don't want to go out." A thought occurred to him suddenly, and his brown eyes lit up.

"Actually...would you like to join me? For a bath before a late dinner? We can order afterwards..."

Shinsuke felt his body becoming hot at the thought. Reason told him that he was making a big mistake; but everything else in his being, especially things between his legs, told him to accept the offer.

'Also, you love him, so why not?' his heart whispered deviously, and the King of Strong Style groaned.

It had always been that way between them—both he and Tanahashi dancing on the edge of oblivion. They'd gotten together and broken up so many times, they'd both lost count. The feelings between them were just too damn _big_. Every kiss, every time they had sex; hell, even being in the same ring was so hard that they had to take long breaks afterwards.

Their love threatened to consume them whole them if they gave into it. So, for many years, they simply _didn't_.

But, then, why the hell was Tana in his house right now?

Shinsuke locked eyes with his rival-lover-enemy-friend. Hiroshi was patient, and sat passively, waiting for an answer.

Deep down, however, both men knew that there was never really a question.

"A quick bath," Shinsuke said hoarsely, stripping away his clothes. "That's it." He blushed mildly at the way Tana smiled, climbing hastily out of the bath tub.

"I'll help you scrub down!" Hiroshi volunteered, grabbing his soaps and shampoos as Shinsuke sat on the small stool.

Nakamura sighed wearily. "You don't have to baby me," he complained, as the older man poured shampoo into his long hair. Tanahashi simply laughed.

"Think of it as my service of thanks to you, for such an amazing match."

As he began to run his fingers through Shinsuke's long, black hair, he leaned forwards so that his chest lightly touched the younger man's back. The resulting shiver made him happy beyond words.

"I always have the most fun with you, my beloved Nakamura..." His kissed the back of Shinsuke's neck before grabbing a cloth and rubbing vanilla-spice scented soap over it. "If I could fight only you forever, I would be a happy man..."

"Hmmm." Shinsuke wasn't necessarily agreeing, but Tanahashi's hands felt so good that he couldn't respond except to hum contentedly. His back was scrubbed firmly, but not painfully; and the entire time, Hiroshi peppered him with random kisses. It felt heavenly, and Shinsuke could feel his resistance melting away.

Slowly, he leaned back into Tanahashi's body, reaching back and over his head so that he could tangle his slender fingers into that perfect hair, and pull the older man into a wet kiss.

The Ace only smiled, as Shinsuke's tongue delved into his mouth, the sensation so familiar, and yet so new and exciting every time.

It really had been a while.

He leaned forwards, hands trailing down Shinsuke's torso, to his hips, and then between his legs. Nakamura's body jerked at the contact, but he didn't break the kiss, moaning into Tana's mouth.

Hiroshi took Shinsuke's cock gently into his soap-covered hand, and began to stroke it, going slowly up and down its length.

"Nnnnhhhh, Tana..." Shinsuke tried to reach back and return the favor, but his free arm was quickly grabbed by the wrist, and held up in an iron grip.

"It's my service to you," Tanahashi repeated thickly. "Don't worry about me," he grinned. "I'll make sure to, ah, take care of myself later...with your help, of course."

"Dirty old man," Shinsuke joked, kissing Tana once again, passion making him sloppy. His hips were thrusting forwards of their own volition, his length going in and out of that strong, slick grip.

Nakamura moaned, and it was the sweetest sound Tanahashi had ever heard. The King of Strong Style was close, and he knew exactly how to send him over the edge.

With a wicked grin, Tanahashi leaned forward even more, so that his mouth was right near Shinsuke's ear. He blew into it experimentally, causing the younger man to shudder deeply.

"Shinsuke," he whispered, hand tightening around Nakamura's captive wrist as the King of Strong Style closed his eyes.

"Shinsuke Nakamura...I love you."

Gritting his teeth, Shinsuke came hard into Tanahashi's hand, convulsing slightly as his climax rocked him.

"I-I love you too!" he gasped out, free hand pulling Hiroshi's hair so hard that Tana cried out in pain.

When the tremors at last faded into soft echos, Shinsuke sat up, slowly. He had slumped against Tanahashi, and the older man was cradling him affectionately.

"You're an evil man," Nakamura groaned, knees weak as he stood. "Babyface my _ass_." Hiroshi smiled proudly.

"I know," he chuckled, standing gingerly as well. After that display, he was hard as a rock. Shinsuke noticed his condition almost immediately.

"Let's soak in the hot water for a while," Nakamura said in a smooth voice that Tana knew could only mean trouble. "It's my turn to take away your _tension_..." Shinsuke looked around the bathroom appreciatively.

"And you'll be happy to know that these walls are soundproof."

Hiroshi felt a pang of fear stirring in his stomach, along with a deep, dark desire tickling down his spine.

Hand in hand with Shinsuke, he climbed into the too-small tub, mentally congratulating himself. His gamble paid off.

And Nakamura loved him too.

'I mean, of course he does,' Tanahashi assured himself as Shinsuke lowered his head to take Tana's length into his mouth. 'It's just good to hear it out loud sometimes.'

The wet heat surrounding him made him throw his head back so hard that it hit the back of the bathtub. Nakamura only chuckled, looking up at Hiroshi through one open eye that shone with genuine affection.

Love between them wasn't easy, but they sure as hell were going to try their best.

* * *

 _A/N: Oh, gods... This was supposed to be a sweet story...How did it turn into all that?!_

 _ShinMuse: I liked it! Yeaoh!_

 _TanaMuse: Sorry, but we couldn't resist..._


End file.
